1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window sash holder for sashes slidable in a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional sash windows, and particularly those made of wood, are held in position by counterbalancing mechanisms, such as sash weights housed in the window frame structure and connected to the window by sash cords, or preloaded springs housed in the window frame structure and connected to the window by wire cables. Such holders often become inoperative after a long period of use because of failure of the sash cords or sash cables. The lower sash then will no longer remain open and the upper sash will not stay closed.
Heretofore repair or replacement of the sash holder mechanisms has been expensive and time consuming. Although a number of devices have been proposed in the prior art in substitution for or in replacement of sash holders that have failed in this way, such devices have not been completely satisfactory. Often they are expensive, complex, or difficult to install and maintain.